


Fluffy Warmth

by HathorAaru



Series: 点梗合集 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fox Mycroft, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 存档，增加麦雷tag。@又是一年欸的点梗，饲主雷和会化身红狐狸的麦。





	Fluffy Warmth

已经快到午夜了，雷斯垂德一手揉着酸痛的肩颈一手试图开门，结果就是滑溜溜的塑料档案夹从他胳膊下滑了出来，笔录和现场照片在家门前散了一地。  
今天他已经连低声咒骂的力气和心情都没了，两次长达数小时的问讯和跨过大半个伦敦城的走访调查已经使他筋疲力尽，但他不得不蹲下身捡起散落的文件，同时听到膝盖和其他什么地方——也许是颈椎或腰椎——传来清脆的咔嘣声，然后就是一声闷响，那扇担任着大英政府安保重任的大门正正拍在他脑袋上。  
这他倒是没想到。雷斯垂德瞥见了那熟悉的拖鞋和睡袍下摆，一部分的他有些遗憾自己没能就此晕过去而是还能正常思考：麦克罗夫特居然结束出差提早回来了。

麦克罗夫特赶忙捡了满地纸张把他拉进屋里，有温暖的壁炉和毯子、冒热气的牛奶和正在放洗澡水的浴室。他这才后知后觉体会到了这次的寒流使伦敦变得有多冷，薄薄的风衣下他早已被冻透了。  
麦克罗夫特看着还有点迷糊的格雷格有些心疼，每次有大案再赶上自己出差，格雷格就默认苏格兰场是家了。踏进房门他就知道探长这两天都是在办公室的沙发上凑合睡的，于是调高了暖气希望格雷格回来时能舒服点。

雷斯垂德把马克杯里的热牛奶一饮而尽，向后跌在沙发里就要往下倒。麦克罗夫特眼疾手快地一把扶住他轻轻拍了拍他的脸：“格雷格？醒醒，先去洗个澡再睡。”雷斯垂德在他怀里蹭了蹭哼唧两声，努力把眼睛睁开。  
确保格雷格清醒到不会在浴缸里淹死自己后麦克罗夫特回到书房处理完最后几封邮件，随后合上笔电脱下睡袍变成狐狸，小跑到浴室门口挠门。湿淋淋的雷斯垂德探出头来给他一个疲惫的微笑，又缩回去仔细擦了一遍防止把麦克罗夫特的皮毛弄湿。

洗完澡后他恢复了点精力，抱着狐狸坐在沙发上打算再看一会案件记录。没过一会他就开始看着躺在受害者尸体旁边的宠物狗走神，那只橘红色的博美让他想起几年前坐在他小公寓门口的麦克罗夫特。狐狸在英国并不少见，但出现在伦敦市区还是很难得的，于是他趁着正好有假期做了拿手的烤鸡招待这位不请自来的朋友。后来麦克罗夫特告诉他那时他已经连续吃了三个星期水煮鸡胸肉了，因此他一直声称格雷格会做世界上最美味的烤鸡。  
他无意识地环紧了麦克罗夫特，狐狸抬起头，皮毛光滑的耳朵划过他的下巴。雷斯垂德腾出一只手给他挠痒，粗糙的手指在柔软的长毛中穿梭。麦克罗夫特眯起眼睛露出满足的表情，他感觉雷斯垂德的手移到了他背上，从上到下抚摸，一会那动作慢了下来。他回头看见雷斯垂德的头一点一点的，已经是半梦半醒了。  
他用爪子拍拍雷斯垂德，没反应，于是麦克罗夫特只好拿出捕猎的力气跳起来落在雷斯垂德的肚子上把他弄醒。灰发男人用手背揉着眼睛走到卧室一头栽进枕头里，麦克罗夫特想了想还是变回来，在背后抱住他，睡梦中的雷斯垂德握紧了他的手。  
END


End file.
